Juguemos al ludo!
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: -Porque no lo dijiste Luce? Si no quieres que me vaya solo dilo y me quedare contigo siempre!-.Había sonreído con ese gesto tan infantil, que lo hacía ver tan mono. Y lo que era peor, Natsu se había sonrojado al decir aquello./Bueno eso es lo Natsu le hizo sentir a Lucy, dejándola en Game Over. -El puede ser mono de un modo letal- murmuro semi-desmayada sobre el escritorio. Nalu
1. Chapter 1

"Juguemos al ludo"

Natsu y Lucy

Los personajes son de Mashima Sensei! Aye!

_me aburro__~. ~ __Canturreo_

_"pensamientos"_

**Juguemos al Ludo!**

La rubia escribía tranquilamente en su escritorio ignorando por completo la presencia del peli rosa que le observaba desde su cama, acostado, raramente sin ser acompañado por su fiel compañero azul.

Su pluma se balanceaba delicadamente y se podía ver fácilmente la leve sonrisa de tranquilidad que curvaba sus labios. Estaba de buen humor, tranquila. Le contentaba avanzar con ese capítulo en el que se había quedado estancada.

Pero alguien no estaba con igual actitud. El peli rosa se encontraba tumbado en la cama boca abajo, sostenía desinteresadamente su mentón con la palma de la mano derecha, provocando que su cabeza se inclinara desapercibidamente, mirando a su compañera rubia. Happy le había abandonado por ir a una misión sencilla con Wendy y Charlee con la estúpida excusa de que tenía que protegerla; Gray que había dado a conocer su noviazgo con la maga de agua, se encontraba fuera del mapa seguramente haciendo cosas no muy santas con la chica de pelo azul; Erza también se encontraba "desaparecida" pero escucho de Cana que era obvio que se reuniría con cierto mago de pelo azul, el fugitivo de Jellard; y el gremio estaba muy aburrido sin poder pelear/competir/discutir con el mago de hielo y más si a la pelea no se unía la chica de armadura. La opción que le quedaba era su amiga rubia. Corrió hacia su casa para pasar el tiempo pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. La maga le dio la bienvenida con el típico regaño, luego de calmarse un poco le dijo bastante fastidiada que si se quedaba que ni siquiera dijera "A" porque ella quería trabajar tranquilamente su novela. El aburrimiento te tiene jodido Natsu.

Natsu suspiro tratando de llamar su atención.

Nada

Otro suspiro más fuerte

Nada

Un suspiro acompañado de un gemido

La chica rubia paro el movimiento de la pluma al escuchar al Dragon Slayer pero no se le imagino que fue apropósito.

Natsu noto el cambio. Bien

Suspiro/ronquido muy molesto

La oji avellana apretó los dientes un poco fastidiada

Ronquido notorio

Una venita apareció en frente Lucy haciendo perder total concentración.

Gruñido

Suficiente! Lucy se dio la vuelta aun sentada, y le miro encabronada provocando que al oji jade le resbalara una gota.

-Que te dije?-le pregunto de una forma furiosa y tan calmada que daba miedo.

-_Luce _canturreó el ganándose un suspiro de resignación por parte de la chica- _me aburro__~._

_Lucy le miro en silencio por unos segundos__."Ese no problema mío" "yo no estoy para divertirte como mono de circo""Pues vete"._

_- Ese no es problema mío- comento por fin la joven con una mirada neutral- yo no estoy para divertirte como mono de circo-concluyo. __"Y si estas aburrido vete"__ estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios si no hubiera cerrado la boca. Le sorprendía ligeramente que no quisiera que se valla pero a la vez no, ya que ya lo sabía: aunque quisiera estar en paz (cosa que casi nunca pasaba) extrañaba al muchacho de divertida mirada jade. Por eso fingía tanta molestia .Porque si él o Happy la descubrían la molestarían para siempre._

_Dicho lo ultimo Lucy volteo y regreso a su labor._

_Natsu hizo un puchero infantil. Volvió a pensar en los magos ausentes: Happy con Charlee y Wendy de misión, Gray haciendo las mil y un cosas con Juvia, Erza reunida con Jellard. Los demás en el gremio. Volvió a suspirar bajo luego de repasar la lista y sentir que le faltaba alguien. Pensó un momento. Eso era! Gajeel y Levy al parecer también estaban de misión pero en las mismas condiciones que la Loxar y el Fullbuster._

_La mención del Dragón de hiero y la amante de los libros le trajo un recuerdo._

_**Flash Back**_

_El peli salmón había sido enviado a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para su amiga rubia, como pena por iniciar una pelea con el mago hielo que sospechosamente había sido perdonado por la temible peliroja._

_Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron unos ruidos extraños. Muac much mch se escuchaba. Se asomo intrigado y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante: Levy y el Redfox estaban en media sesión de besos digna de un Oscar. Fuera de la poca sorpresa Natsu noto algo extraño: la chica le besaba repetidas veces a él y luego los papeles se invertían, pero la cantidad de contactos de labios aumentaba. Como poco le importaba lo que sea que hicieran la reciente pareja de Fairy Tail trato de regresar en reversa pero casualmente una parte del ultimo escalón estaba podrida, cosa que no había notado antes, y al pisarla causo un ruido imposible de pasar desapercibido, que provoco separarse al par de magos. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, Levy avergonzada segura que era Mirajane espiándolos y Gajeel con ganas de matar al maldito inoportuno que les interrumpió. Pero cuando se asomaron a la puerta la sorpresa se podía leer en sus rostros._

_-Salamander!/Natsu! –exclamaron el oji carmesí y la peli azul a la vez- Que coño haces aquí !?/ Que haces aquí ?-_

_-Erza me mando por un libro-informo el chico reincorporándose y quitando el pie del agujero. Luego de reincorporarse hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo que Levy no pudo aguantar._

_-A…yo…etto…tengo que irme-dijo nerviosamente-nos vemos luego- exclamo al subir veloz y torpemente los escalones luego de depositar un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su novio._

_-Te voy a matar Salamander!-exclamo irascible el Redfox apenas vio desaparecer a su enana para tirarse sobre el peli rosa y agarrarlo._

_-Ehhh? Pero si yo no hice nada!-se excuso infantilmente Natsu al esquivar el intento de Gajeel_

_Gajeel se reincorporo y estaba dispuesto a ir por la chica cuando Natsu se dirigió a él._

_-Que estaban haciendo tu y Levy?-pregunto sin el más mínimo pudor._

_-Acaso no lo sabes mirón?-pregunto volviendo a cabrearse por la estúpida pregunta._

_-Que no estaba haciendo nada! Y no soy un mirón!- se defendió nuevamente.-si, se que estaban asiendo…eso-dijo quedadamente ya que la acción le desagradaba.- pero no __eso__ como a veces veo que hacen otros .Era como…-_

_Como el peli negro capto enseguida lo que le intrigo al Dragneel antes que siguiera le interrumpió, con una sonrisa de superioridad._

_-Ge he . Es un juego- dijo simplemente con aquella sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmilludos dientes._

_-Un juego?-pregunto el oji jade arqueando la ceja y torciendo los labios sin creerse media silaba._

_-Y la curiosidad es porque quieres hacer eso con la Coneja, verdad?-aseguro divertido Gajeel luego de la corta explicación._

_-N-n-no digas estupideces!-exclamo sonrojado Natsu, sin entender su forma de reaccionar y extrañado por el calor en las mejillas._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-"__Estúpido Gajeel__"-pensó al recordar lo sucedido. Ya que el Redfox había atinado. Era cierto. Aunque no entendiera le tentaba probar ese juego con Lucy. Pero seguro ella lo mandaría a volar._

_Suspiro. Con intentar no perdía nada_

_-Nee Lucy vamos a jugar un juego-pidió el chico cambiando de posición a al sentarse en la cama._

_La rubia se volvió molesta hacia el pero antes que abriera la boca el chico volvió a hablar._

_-Anda Lucy. Solo un juego. Y después me voy si no quieres que te moleste.- suplico juntado las manos y usando esa sonrisa tan especial que hizo que el estomago de Lucy se llenara de mariposas._

_-Pero yo no quiero que te vayas.- confesó viéndolo a los ojos de forma suplicante._

_Un abismo silencial se estaciono luego de esas palabras. Lucy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevo las manos a la boca. Era una idiota! Como pudo dejar que se le escapara eso?! Todo era culpa de Natsu y la droga de su sonrisa!_

_Pero para su sorpresa Natsu le dirigió una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior- si era posible claro._

_-Porque no lo dijiste Luce? Si no quieres que me vaya solo dilo y me quedare contigo siempre! ía sonreído con ese gesto tan infantil, que lo hacía ver tan mono. Y lo que era peor, Natsu se había sonrojado al decir aquello._

_Es posible sentir que el corazón se ponga de pie dentro del pecho y empiece a rebotar sin control entre las costillas mientras en el estomago las mariposas generan un torbellino y en la cabeza se produce un cortocircuito que hace que tu mente deje de funcionar unos segundos para reformular todo lo que paso y al mismo tiempo que sentir que te salen flores por las orejas y pajaritos vuelan a su alrededor ?_

_Bueno eso es lo Natsu le hizo sentir a Lucy, dejándola en Game Over._

_-El puede ser mono de un modo letal- murmuro semi-desmayada sobre el escritorio._

_~~Gracias por leer~~~_

_~~*Nalu forever*~~ y también gale :3 *~~_

CONTINUA con:

*El dichoso juego del Ludo

* Hare que sea ilegal

***** manito arriba y review si te gusto el _drable _ ._./ * ._./ * ._./ *****

Review review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Juguemos al ludo"

Natsu y Lucy

Los personajes son de Mashima Sensei! Aye!

_me aburro__~. ~ __Canturreo_

_"pensamientos"_

**El dichoso juego del Ludo**

_**Es posible sentir que el corazón se ponga de pie dentro del pecho y empiece a rebotar sin control entre las costillas mientras en el estomago las mariposas generan un torbellino y en la cabeza se produce un cortocircuito que hace que tu mente deje de funcionar unos segundos para reformular todo lo que paso y al mismo tiempo sentir que te salen flores por las orejas y pajaritos vuelan a su alrededor ?**_

_**Bueno eso es lo Natsu le hizo sentir a Lucy, dejándola en Game Over.**_

_**-El puede ser mono de un modo letal- murmuro semi-desmayada sobre el escritorio.**_

_- N.D *L.H-_

_Natsu se sentía raro. Como le estaba sucediendo recientemente. Lucy le hacía sentir raro. Era un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado._

_Miro a su rubia curioso por no haber escuchado nada más._

_-Lucy?- pero seguir sin una respuesta le hizo levantarse de la cama e ir a espiar a la maga. _

_Un enorme signo de interrogación se hizo presente sobre la cabeza de Natsu, al ver la especie de estado de coma de la Heartefilia. Le salía humo por las orejas y tenía la cara roja, en un semi desmayo pero con cara de felicidad._

_-Lucy sí que eres rara- opino cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_Escucharlo tan cerca la hizo reaccionar. La maga estelar se incorporo de golpe asustando al mago de fuego._

_-Qué clase de juego quieres jugar?-pregunto de forma dulce para su sorpresa._

_El no se dejo confiar por la amable actitud de la joven y decidió que tendría que hacer esto rápido. Se alejo dos pasos de Lucy, tomo aire y se preparo para el golpe._

_-El juego del Ludo. Yo te doy un beso, tú me das dos. Yo te doy tres y tú me das cuatro. Ves? Así de simple.- a todo eso lo había dicho rápido, sin respirar ni mirar a la chica rubia. Cerró los ojos preparándose para sentir como volaba fuera de la ventana de la rubia._

_Pero lo que sintió no fue eso. Ni una patada, ni un puño o un codazo._

_Lo que sintió fue muy diferente._

_Era algo dulce y extremadamente suave que presionaba sus labios._

_Lucy roja como un tomate, lo había agarrado de la bufanda y había unido sus labios._

_Su primer beso._

_Con Lucy._

_La chica rubia se separo y al mirarlo quedo sorprendida._

_Natsu había quedado tildado con la boca abierta._

_El miedo cruzo el rostro de Lucy. Por favor que no hubiera sido solo una broma por parte del chico al creer que ella no lo haría._

_-Po-porque tienes esa cara?- reclamo tratando que su voz no se quebrarse._

_Ahí fue cuando Natsu despertó y poso sus cautivantes orbes jade en ella._

_-E…esa fue mi primera vez- informo semi-tildado._

_Una felicidad agobiante se apodero del pecho de la Heartefilia._

_-Para mí también- confeso apenada. Apenada pero feliz. _

_-Yo…yo…yo creí que tú me mandarías a volar- confeso con toda la sinceridad del mundo._

_Toda la tensión abandono el cuerpo de Lucy para dar paso a grandes carcajadas, cosa que molesto, ligeramente al Dragneel._

_La agarro por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo._

_-Ya que tu empezaste yo sigo- anuncio antes de apoderarse de la boca de la Heartefilia._

_La había tomado de una forma tan posesiva, de la misma forma que se apodero de su boca. Ninguno de los dos respeto el juego, pues se fundieron en un solo beso desbordante de pasión._

_Lucy saboreaba a Natsu, Natsu probaba a Lucy. No paso mucho para que sus lenguas se unieran en una danza de pasional acompañada de deceo. Los singulares dientes de Natsu mordieron suavemente los labios de Lucy, teniendo acceso a la boca femenina. Un gemido salió de la boca de ella y un gruñido de deseo escapo de la boca de Natsu._

_Ambos unidos por la pasión se separaron por falta de aire. Se observaban fijamente mientras recuperaban el aire en silencio y esperaban que el brillo de la lujuria se apagara en sus ojos. Hasta que Lucy se dio cuenta de algo._

_-Espera…acabas de gruñir como si tuvieras hambre?-_

_Su peli rosa solo se encogió de hombros y le mostro una ancha sonrisa llena de picardía, muy diferente a la que conocía._

_-Tengo hambre…hambre de ti Luce-_

_********oOoOo********_

_Pero bueno un gruñido es lo menos que se puede esperar de un dragón que acaba de conseguir a su princesa. No Lucy?_

_********oOoOo********_

_Lo que no sabían Lucy ni Natsu, ni tampoco sabrían era que dicho dragón y dicha amante de los libros los habían estado espiando por la ventana._

_-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Natsu- opino estupefacta ante la ola de pasión de la Heartefilia y el Dragneel._

_-Ge he-_

_…._

_ ~~Gracias por leer~~~_

_~~*Nalu forever*~~_

CONTINUA con:

*Hare que sea ilegal.

***** manito arriba y review si te gusto el _drable _ ._./ * ._./ * ._./ *****

Review? By Taiga-chan


	3. Chapter 3

"Juguemos al ludo"

Natsu y Lucy

Los personajes son de Mashima Sensei! Aye!

Ca 3: Hare que sea ilegal.

-Mira-san…-murmuro la rubia apoyada en la barra-Las sonrisas pueden ser contra la ley?-

Era un día tranquilo, soleado y dentro de todo normal en Fairy Tail.

La alvina sonrió con curiosidad.

-Ara ara a que viene esa pregunta Lucy-san?- pregunto mirando a la rubia.

-He descubierto algo que puede ser peligrosamente letal- confeso un poco desdichada.

Mirajane por un momento tardo en reaccionar pero se dio cuenta de que Lucy no lo decía en serio.

-En serio? Y qué es?- pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.

Las mejillas de Lucy se ruborizaron al recordar de quien era esa sonrisa.

Recordó lo que Natsu había dicho, momentos con el peli rosado y esa hermosa sonrisa que solía dedicarle.

-Algo que te deja sin defensas debe ser ilegal- opino pensando en las ocasiones en que Natsu le había robado besos o en que la había convencido de hacer cosas que en realidad no quería desde que habían jugado a ese juego.

-Algo que hace que tu corazón se detenga es peligroso- comento viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Natsu en su mente.

-Algo que hace que tu mente deje de funcionar no debería ser legal- confeso recordando lo atontada que la dejaba el Dragneel.

-Y algo que hace que no puedes dejar de pensar en eso, está mal. Podrías tener un accidente.-

-Además si es una droga debe ser con más razón, ilegal-

Todas esas cosas provocadas por la sonrisa de Natsu.

La alvina había estado escuchando divertida en silencio.

La rubia levanto la vista hacia ella.

-Que dices Mira-san? Si cumple todos esos requisitos, puedo hacer que sea ilegal?-

-Creo que si Lucy.-opino divertida

-Entonces hare que la sonrisa de Natsu sea ilegal- murmuro contra la mesa sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-ND-LH—

Más tarde ese mismo día, la Heartefilia estaba dudando demasiado de lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Y es por eso que yo…yo te amo Lucy- concluyo su confesión Natsu extremadamente colorado.

-Yo también te amo mi fuerte y adorable dragón- dijo esta antes de abrazarlo.

Y es que el problema no era la sonrisa de Natsu sino que lo era el completamente. Pues sin darse cuenta había terminado amándolo tan locamente que le dolía el corazón.

Se llevo la mano al mentón pensativa mientras observaba dormir en su cama al Dragneel.

-Pues si hace que te duela tanto al corazón quizá debería hacer que Natsu sea ilegal- pensó con una sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba sus rosados cabellos y besaba suavemente sus labios.

_…. 3_

_ ~~Gracias por leer~~~_

_~~*Nalu forever*~~_

***** manito arriba y review si te gusto el _drable _ ._./ * ._./ * ._./ *****

.

.

Review? By Taiga-chan


End file.
